


Targeted Enemies

by BlackPhantom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Black Butler References, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji Reaper Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhantom/pseuds/BlackPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>many has seen the differences and fights of both our beloved demon Sebastian Michaelis and William T.Spears from the anime kuroshitsuji but what was the history behind the supervisor that brought his hatred of demons as well in what he is today as well of the demon? read this today as to get an idea of each characters thoughts of eachother as well in the readers pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Targeted Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> kuroshitsuji belong to their rightful owners not mine,warning of dark background and rough yaoi

your crimson gaze held much sin,a thing that is easy for you to do regarding of your species. Your lips turn upwards rather in times slyly when no one notices however but only one. A earl, the boy that once held innocence but lost in darkness of the world. A earl that became only in focus to complete a useless revenge once saved by the demons own desires. And William T Spears was in full knowledge of it, he was ever since in training of doing his job as well of growing custom to collecting souls everyday,everynight and every moment in his long life a similar thing yet so opposite of the raven hair tall demon infront of him just as like eachother, only within different reasons. his to save and guide in souls and hide his what used to be reveal soft heart in coldness of a shell that's tainted. The demons to do what it takes in taking what he desires,what he needs and yet both shared in mystery in long silence secrets. Long silent struggles of their own world but clashed into eachother just for their own differences. A target into made enemies,a compatable two souls against within clash of enemy thirsted blood ending within long term rivals yet secretly perhaps even when neither the shinigami and demon were in knowledge perhaps this was a liking due towards of it spicing in their long eternal life. William however wouldn't acknowledge such things even should he see to it. The memories shared as if treasured once human was still hauntingly enough and even so as difficult to keep sacred from the butler. It wouldnt do very much well anyway for the now division in both shinigamis and demons,regarding enemies it was known. Indeed for even written within one of many within their rules forcing the situation should michaelis remember of it to result within a clitche known story sutcliff seems to obsess so much. However being he was intelligent the shinigami was prepared towards a one day the other will remember however, just what would become should that day arrive? A obvious death excusion, a large punishment in them both? him in a deposition or similar towards the legendarily shinigami become deserted as just more harsh events towards the demon. Obvious,yet cheesy and ridiculous. " good grief" William murmured within the otherwise silent room of his office, unlike the thoughts within his mind that was just placing a migrain just by theorizing in the whole concern event. Leave it it seems towards demons or sutcliff to earn such pains. Rising from the medium sized wooden made dark wood desk the tall dark hair stoic spectacle supervisor moved around to take his own death scythe,the small black book of the top in his filed papers slid within his black gloved fingers on his way as he did resulting in the lock and close in his office door once collected. He has simply work to be done and wasting his time in thoughts revolving around that leech will not do


End file.
